homeandawayfandomcom-20200223-history
Penny McNamee
Penny McNamee '''is an Australian actress and singer. She plays Tori Morgan on Home and Away in 2016. Early and personal life Penny McNamee was born in Sydney to Peter and Helen McNamee. She has three sisters, including actress Jessica McNamee, and a younger brother.12 Through her sister Rebecca, she is the aunt of actress Teagan Croft. Her cousin, Madelaine Collignon, is a news presenter for Prime7. McNamee married Matt Tooker, a director of a marketing agency and her high school sweetheart, in 2009. They have a son, named Jack together.13 In September 2018, McNamee announced that she was expecting the couple's second child.4 Career '''Theatre In 2014, McNamee played the lead role of Jerusha Abbott in John Caird and Paul Gordon's musical Daddy Long Legs. Based on the book of the same name, Daddy Long Legs played at the Florida Studio Theater from February–April.5 McNamee is perhaps best known for her portrayal of Nessarose in the original Australian cast of Wicked6 for which she won the 2009 Green Room Award for Best Female in a Featured Role.7 The show opened on 12 July 2008, in Melbourne, where it ran for 13 months, closing on 9 August 2009. It then transferred to Sydney from 12 September 2009. She originally starred opposite Anthony Callea8runner up of Australian Idol 2004. McNamee played her final performance at the Capitol Theatre on 12 March 2010. McNamee originated the role of Jennifer Gabriel in Cameron Mackintosh's production of The Witches of Eastwick.9 The show opened at the Princess Theatre in Melbourne on 15 July 2002. McNamee played opposite So You Think You Can Dance judge Matt Lee - who played the role of Michael Spofford. McNamee was nominated for a Mo Award for Best New Talent. McNamee portrayed Donna in the Australian premier of Hurlyburly for the Griffin Theatre Company, Sydney. The show opened in May 2005. McNamee starred alongside Alex Dimitriades.10 McNamee has performed in Carols in the Domain for Channel 7,11 Carols by Candlelight for Channel 9 and on Good Morning Australia Film McNamee completed filming on John Duigan's Australian feature film Careless Love, in which she played the lead role of Carol. The film was in postproduction in 2011 and was released in 2012.12 In 2006, McNamee starred as Melissa in the Lionsgate US feature film See No Evil alongside Rachael Taylor.13 McNamee was cast in Nash Edgerton's award-winning short film Fuel, which was nominated for the Sundance Film Festival.14 Television Her guest roles on various US series include Blue Bloods (CBS), Elementary (CBS) and Political Animals (USA).15 in 2010, McNamee played the role of Hope in Tom Hanks and Steven Spielberg's HBO miniseries The Pacific. McNamee and Isabel Lucas play best friends who fell in love with American soldiers during World War II. McNamee was cast in the supporting role of Ruth Crockett in the Warner Bros. miniseries Salem's Lot. She starred opposite Rob Lowe, and the series was aired on TNT in the USA. In 2005, McNamee landed a regular role in the Channel 7 series HeadLand as Charlie Cooper. McNamee won the role of Alice Blakely in the MTV-commissioned pilot Hammer Bay. Jacki Weaver played McNamee's mother in the series. McNamee has played various guest roles in Australian TV series, including All Saints, White Collar Blue, Satisfaction, and The Harringtons. McNamee was asked to play opposite award-winning singer/songwriter Ben Lee in the video clip for his hit song "Gamble Everything For Love". Lee went on to win Best Male Artist at the ARIA Awards that year based on this album. In November 2015, McNamee was announced to have joined the cast of Seven Network soap opera Home and Away, as Tori Morgan, a doctor at the Northern Districts Hospital.16 She was introduced on 5 May 2016 during the Caravan Park explosion storyline.17 Filmography * (2003) White Collar Blue - Alicia Moore * (2003) All Saints - Suzie Chambers * (2003) Fuel - Hitchhiker * (2004) Salem's Lot - Ruth Crockett * (2006) See No Evil - Melissa * (2006) Headland - Charlie Cooper * (2007) Hammer Bay - Alice Blakely * (2008) The Tourist - Girl From Back Home * (2010) Satisfaction - Shop Assistant * (2010) The Pacific - Hope * (2012) Careless Love - Carol * (2013) Elementary - Vivian Tully * (2013) Blue Bloods - Marie Grasso * (2013) Monkeywrench - Vanessa * (2016-present) Home and Away - Tori Morgan Gallery Pennymcnamee.jpg c85ea5383ea7a6fdf997607acddf0976.jpeg DlAcfi3XoAAMWVX.jpg|Penny with Sarah Roberts, Ada Nicodemou and Olivia Deeble penny-mcnamee-971367.jpg 917full-penny-mcnamee.jpg womans-dat-part2.jpg|Penny and her sister Jessica McNamee 4a4a0913138962e3ee800bca41286a57.jpeg|Penny and Jess penny-mcnamee-at-woolworths-carols-in-the-domain-pre-show-vip-party-in-sydney-12-17-2017-3.jpg Penny+McNamee+7th+AACTA+Awards+Presented+Foxtel+f_3htUVYdrdl.jpg 3F42BDAB00000578-4413336-image-a-1_1492209002587.jpg Penny-McNamee--2017-Annual-TV-Week-Logie-Awards--03-662x993.jpg BBMu7V8.img.jpeg Penny_McNamee.jpg 1491978528380_PMT.jpg Penny-McNamee-The-Shepherd-Centre-ambassador_DSC9146.jpg homeandawayweb-800x600.jpg C8H038SUIAA4j8v.jpg|Penny with Orpheus Pledger, James Stewart and Jackson Heywood d52a8b71c88652e4630444cac8990e28.jpeg 1516072278978_Jess-and-Pennyfb.jpg|Penny and Jess penny-mcnamee-990488.jpg Penny-McNamee-Feet-2764230.jpg 4870DF0100000578-0-image-a-75_1516620328060.jpg landscape-1517659183-soaps-home-and-away-penny-mcnamee-1.jpg fc7dc9742f67e0a5cc3b2bc67cadd47e.jpeg 4671498A00000578-5092459-image-a-90_1510917618740.jpg MV5BMTg4MTcxMjM5M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDExNTkyOQ@@._V1_.jpg MV5BODY0Nzc3MTUyMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDQ2NTIzMQ@@._V1_.jpg MV5BMjI3NTc2OTA5MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMzExNTkyOQ@@._V1_SY1000_CR0,0,666,1000_AL_.jpg penny_mcnamee-350x525.jpg 4313C8A500000578-4771964-image-a-74_1502206638631.jpg|Penny and her son Jack 7c359d9469a2bdebd891aa3c9b99907a.jpg|Penny and Ada 5724d73f190f7d27afd7559770cd0a40.jpeg|Penny and Jess 4b2b1706de487c7f2f297866d0fc6209.jpeg Penny-McNamee-net-worth-salary-earning.png 4e51cb77f32d89dff4f09fc380e341fd.jpeg penny-mcnamee-header.jpg penny-mcnamee3.jpg n1C6l5bT_400x400.jpg yHXfOsfDQNuQ5SpCDMaV-ec52a118f66585641551aa2460393925..jpeg Trivia * Penny is the real life aunt of former Home and Away star, Teagan Croft, who played Bella Loneragan. * Penny is also the real life older sister of former Home and Away star, Jessica McNamee, who played Lisa Duffy.